User blog:AdmyralDoc/k guys
So, in case you don't know me. I'm DocWeldin. Call me Doc. I'm a veteran and former roleplayer of the BSC Navies wiki. I was officially the second or third person to hop on board this wiki, and one of the first antagonists of the roleplay, even back when it was on the standard BSC Wiki, now dominated by incompetent noobs. I think. I haven't checked. In case you can't figure out from speech alone, I was quite the conflicting figure back then. I was possibly one of the last people in the RP who continued to believe in churning out powerful ships. After I declared that I would leave, and then released my last creation, Ouroboros (which sadly couldn't hit anything below it, but otherwise could wreck a crap ton of crap), ships were created for a little more while, with island bases and what not... Then, stagnation, crash, and now the new "ships" being created are actually tanks, for land usage. Maybe I'm just rambling. I am rambling. But, back to conflicting figure, some people looked forward to whatever weird crap I thought out of. It was like watching a new Lamborghini come out, you know, with their wild designs that make you go WOW! And then there were those who despised my loud chatterbox personality. I had a tendency to speak whatever was on my mind, you see. This wiki is falling apart. Fast. Like 194.4 knots fast. And so, I'd like to insert my input on it, with my familiar edgy style. I'll only say the details I remember, so facts may be wrong. Call it a history lesson here. There are no bars here. I will insult who I will insult. And you have the right to comment to tell me I am a douche. Fine with me, I barely frequent here anymore. ------------------------------------- Back in 2013-2014, it was a arms race. Except, instead of planes and tanks with imaginary railguns shooting laser pointers, it was a arms race for flying ships. Wolf, Mace, and I were the main contestants (that I remember), and we'd continually churn out big giant ships to fight one another. Every week, every day, we wouldn't argue about who was the bigger history nerd, or whose imaginary toy plane shot the fastest. We'd anticipate, and bet on which ship would win. You see, there was a nice glitched up thing called Game Center back then, that when it worked, allowed users to fight one another. No one uses it any more. Our ships became bigger, higher, and stronger. By the time it started to fall, things like Wolf's Korrina II, my Rook II, and Mace's Hammer of Judgement (i think) were the kings of the ship race. Those were the good days...for the Hansa users who made ships. Maybe, you could argue that this is where ship building began to stop, due to people feeling powerless beneath the might of the 4km long flying ships. But then began the fall of the arms race for ships, aka what made this game so great. Narada. Narada is the third-strongest ship on the wiki. It held first place by a large margin for a very long time, until it was knocked down by two ships that were made by the same user. Narada was untouchable. I mean that literally. No flying ship could hit it. No flying ship was high enough to hit it, the vital parts were way at the back and out of reach due to game design, and it had so many guns it would knock you down instantly before you could fire. All of the ship users, at this moment, gave up. And so began the decline of ship arms races. Sure, people continued building ships. They gradually kept climbing to the Narada, one by one. CaptMCDerpington was the closest one to Narada by around the end of 2015, just now. I was the second closest. We kept building, but it wasn't the same feel to it anymore, don't you think? Every time you made a new ship, you would have the feeling that it was worthless, compared to the Narada. What's the point in making a ship, when people will just be like "oh, Narada is going to rek you!" It's like swimming a eternal race against Micheal Phelps with a jet engine up his rear. You'll quit eventually, because you know you'll never win. There isn't a point. That was a tiny decline, however, compared to when Enterprise showed up, and invented UAC. He had them live on a completely different planet from Earth, then he built superfactories silently...and then that's where RP came to a crash. He brought the idea of "inventing new imaginary tech" to the mainstream, as well as creating special planes, tanks, troopers, and factories that churned out ships like crazy. Suddenly, it didn't matter about the quality of your ship as much anymore. Even with the low morale from knowing your ship could never reach the Narada, it got lower here. Just take a subpar ship...maybe for example, a Dux (idk other small ships), and then clone it by the millions. No matter how tiny they were, how worthless they were, there were so much, that no navy could compare. Of course, he didn't do that. He tried pushing the boundaries, like Wold, Derp, Mace, and I did. But halfway there, he sat on his bum and decided "Who cares about making the best ship, when all these ships multiplied by a million can destroy anything!?" And so, the arms race ended. Every navy, trying to keep up with the production of UAC, began to settle down as well. They didn't try to push any more boundaries, they just wanted to churn out mediocre ships and use them as number spam. As well as that, a less exciting kind of arms race showed up. Arms races for soldiers, tanks, and planes. These ones couldn't push boundaries for crap, because their capabilities were by how much you claimed them to be? "My soldier has 7000 weewees, and so it can get all the chicks!" People would argue, saying that isn't possible. But can you really disprove the claim? You can't, because they just pulled it out of their own arse. They can say, "we subjected our soldier to radiation" and use that as a bullcrap excuse. Focus shifted from making brute force ships, into making blocks with treads, then making up stats like saying how it fired kittens or something. Ship production stagnated because apparently the tanks and planes were more important or something. --------------------------------- RP is only a small factor in this wiki. Or, it should have been. RP was just a backstory for our ships' creation, to give ships a reason to fight each other, then execute the fight in Game Center, then post the results on RP, then go back to the drawing board to create another ship for the next fight. The last time I remember (don't trust me) a one-on-one ship encounter like the old days in RP, that could be tested in GC, was the infamous Delusion vs Lovecraft fight, a fight between Owl and I, which resulted in my win. That's the last time that happened. Then what happened instead was addition and subtraction, and linear equations. "I have 5 Todaloos here, and you have 7 Dingdongs there. I knock out 2 Dingdongs, but they kill one of my Todaloos." "Suddenly, the Dingdong releases a massive laser, tested by Bugatti themselves to have 10000000 kilowatts of energy due to a new material called Icancausanium" "Todaloo launches a plane with 50 heat-seeking quickscoping missiles, with the ability to do 5 BPS (backflips per second), and flies into the laser, causing the Dingdong to explode." ^ That's RP. Notice that's all in text. Where is the ship battling in Game Center! It used to be one-on-one business! Testable in Game Center! It motivated you to build more ships, to replace your old ones! I'm fine with like 2 backups, but not like "Oh, well that ship died lol i got 60 more of em though lol". We didn't make new ships because we massproduced ships, so that the ship's loss was invalid, so we didn't have to make another ship to replace it! ---------------------------- The reason why this RP is falling, is because we have lost sight of our original ideas. The ideas of making ships solely for the purpose of Game Center, with the RP merely as a backdrop for the grand brawling matches. Nowadays, RP has taken full center, and all we focus on is saying whether we have more or not. The ships are only there as units in our roleplay. You can yell at me all you want. "You insulted me on this blog post! I hate you! I will ban you because you said I stagnated RP!" or... "There is a reason why this is a roleplay wiki not a Game Center wiki." I'm done with the wiki. Remember that. It might hurt my chances for coming back, but I will spit fire. This is my input. Tldr; Go back to the days where you made ships to fight each other, not for unit spamming in Axis and Allies: Online Stagnated Edition. Category:Blog posts